


anything you want (because it's you)

by floweren



Series: A3! Discord's Hisoka's Heartfelt Valentine's [1]
Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Cake, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Pre-Relationship, Presents, Slow Dancing, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floweren/pseuds/floweren
Summary: Maybe Sakyo does have a soft spot for the Director.
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou/Tachibana Izumi
Series: A3! Discord's Hisoka's Heartfelt Valentine's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149386
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	anything you want (because it's you)

**Author's Note:**

> written as part of A3! Discord's 'Hisoka's Heartfelt Valentine's' event!  
> prompt: domestic

Sakyo wasn’t sure how he ended up there, but he found himself standing in the kitchen’s door frame, watching Izumi’s back.

Okay, maybe that’s a lie. He definitely knows. Not that he’d tell you that.

After a cry for help in the company group chat, and everyone else being mysteriously busy -- honestly, if you want to get away with something like this, you shouldn’t have Yukishiro lead it with far too many winking emojis -- Sakyo took it upon himself to help Izumi with whatever she was intent on making. Though, Sakyo struggled to bring himself to step through that door frame. Something kept his feet rooted to the ground, and his eyes firmly on her.

Izumi was dancing.

The radio crooned an all too familiar love song, a song that Settsu would call retro to get on Sakyo’s nerves, a song that sung of fleeting touches and longing stares and promise of a return. Izumi swayed in place, waving a pastry brush in the air like a magic wand. Her low ponytail swished in time with the music as she nodded her head to the beat. Her apron is tied loosely at her waist, and her slippers are only half on her sock clad feet. He watches as she turns to the side, fake singing into the pastry brush and clutching at her chest. His ears ring with a young boy’s refusal and a younger girl’s giggle. 

“Wah! Sakyo-san!” 

Sakyo regained his focus fast as he heard the wooden pastry brush clatter to the floor. He rushed to pick it up, cheeks burning.

“You should be more cautious when cooking, Director-san. You could get hurt.” He looked up and placed the brush in Izumi’s open palm. 

She gasped, scandalised. “You’re the one who distracted me by staring!”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. Besides, you were very clearly dancing to the radio.”

“So you were staring!”

“Enough.”

Izumi’s eyes bored through Sakyo’s skull, before she deflated a little.

“Ah, I was hoping that anyone but you would help me out, Sakyo-san…”

Sakyo raised an eyebrow. “I can leave if you’d like.” He ignored the pang in his chest and turned on his heel, only for Izumi to grab his wrist.

“Not like that!” She smiled gently at him and tugged so he faced her. “I was actually making your Valentine’s present.”

Sakyo was stunned. He peered behind her to catch a glimpse, but Izumi immediately jumped in to block his vision. He frowned.

“Don’t ruin the surprise, Sakyo-san!” she pouted.

A little girl in the back of his mind whines, “Sakyo-nii, don’t spoil!” He shakes his head and the voice disappears.

“Alright, alright.”

They stood there, staring at each other. 

Sakyo wasn’t quite sure where to go from here. Does he offer help with other things? Does he leave? Does he--

“Sakyo-san, will you dance with me?”

Ah.

“Why would I?”

  
  
“I’ll give you your present now!”

Sakyo didn’t even like sweets. And yet, when the radio began to play a ballad that had his heart scraping at his ribcage to be freed, he found himself taking Izumi’s in his arms and leading her in circles around the kitchen. He didn’t look at her, eyes on his feet under the guise of making sure she didn’t step on him. In truth, he was trying to prevent her from seeing the red stain on his cheeks. 

She called his name, and he looked up. She was beaming at him. It almost hurt to look at her.

“Sakyo-san,” she began. 

She reached behind him, and picked up a small square of what looked like a matcha chocolate tart. She pushed it into his mouth with her fingers. He closed his eyes and revelled in the semi-sweet taste.

“Happy Valentine’s day. Thank you for taking a chance on Mankai once more.”

Sakyo nodded, and prayed no one was looking.

“Thank you for restoring it back to its former glory, Director-san.”

_ Thank you for coming back to me. _


End file.
